


Queen of the Castle

by thirtysecondson



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, It's honey moon sex, NSFW, Nothing crazy though?, albeit somewhat drawn out?, honey moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtysecondson/pseuds/thirtysecondson
Summary: It was a long wedding, and Persephone is definitely due for some worship from her new husband, the King of the Underworld.------In which Hades tries to surprise Kore with a beautiful honey moon, but she is way more preoccupied by his glorious bod. Definitely NSFW, but not very raunchy?





	Queen of the Castle

She was exhausted. Tired in her bones exhausted. If she’d had the energy, she might have even chuckled at the irony of that level of tired, but Persie was too gone even for that. The wedding had been disastrous at best. Demeter had protested the entire event, rather than championing her daughter’s love, and had thrown up every obstacle, short of kidnapping, that she could. Zeus had made a mockery of marriage, Hera had tried to throw him into the cake. Artemis complained every minute as though she had been drafted to servitude, and Hades, in his infinite glory, had been too madly in love to take notice of any of it.

Persie flopped onto the bed, graceless as ever, and let out the sigh she’d been holding in. She was still fully dressed, long gown spreading across the duvet like a second sheet. Her feet ached from the sandals Eros had insisted on, but “fashion is important, sweetie, and they complete the whole look.” It was a few moments before she could find the strength to open her eyes and make the room stop spinning. Red to gold to blue to gold to blue. When it did, she caught sight of him, tall and somewhat bemused by her silence. His eyes were curious, and his head tilted, watching her hoist herself to her elbows.

“You’re overdressed for travel,” Hades answered her silent question of his arrival. At that her brows furrowed, only now noticing the suitcases packed in the corner. His was sleek and dark, a black shiny finish that matched him so perfectly, Persie was almost jealous. But then she caught sight of what she assumed had to be her own, a deep pink, almost reddish color, with small and delicate appliques. “A wedding present for you,” he added, gesturing to the stuffed carpet bag that she was itching to touch.

“You’re serious?” Persie asked, suddenly more vibrant than before. She perked up fully, crossing her legs and shaking her hair loose from it’s complicated updo, another Eros request. “That’s really mine?” Her body was rocking slightly, Hades all the more amused by the sight. He nodded twice and watched her face light up, sliding from their bed, a thought that struck him as odd for only a moment, before making her way to their luggage.

“And where is it exactly that we’re going, since you seem to have packed for me?” She asked, one brow raised as her hands raked over the soft fabric of the bag. It was sturdy, and covered in a soft vine pattern that she wanted to trace, were she less distracted by her now husband looming over her.

“It’s a surprise,” he shrugged, before ushering her to her monstrous closet to change. She was quick, sure that if she stopped to think on it, or even to sit, she might fall asleep standing up. Hades had been faster, dressed almost too casually in some traveling clothes that told little of their destination. “Come on, Little Goddess,” he smiled, grabbing his bag and hers, tossing it over his shoulder.

“Careful!” Her admonish was soft, but enough to wrestle a chuckle from him as they made their way to the car. “Aren’t you going to blindfold me if it’s a surprise?” Persie yawned into her question. Hades only chuckled again, his smile light, as she settled into the passenger seat.

“I imagine your eyes won’t stay open long enough to spoil it,” he returned, his own body settling in, watching as his new bride opened her mouth for rebuttal, only to let her tired eyes slip closed.

“Good night, Kore,” he smiled, kissing the top of her head once, before racing off.

\-------------------------------------------

It was well into the night when she woke, the smell of wood burning and the touch of something soft on her skin was pleasant, although unfamiliar. For a few moments, she allowed herself to retreat into the warmth surrounding her, a silky feeling that seemed to cling to her thoughts through her sleep daze. She started to rouse slightly, catching Hades’ attention from his book.

“Ah, you’re awake,” he spoke gently, folding the corner of his page before resting it in his lap. She glared at him for it, eyes narrowing at the sight of poor book treatment, but said nothing of her disapproval. He was still in his travel clothes, resting atop the comforter and the distance between them felt strange. Slowly, she peaked beneath her covers, noting that her own attire had not changed. Nor did she remember walking to what she presumed was a far too elegant bed.

“Now who’s overdressed?” She grumbled at him, her voice still sleepy and her hands clutching the rich fabric of the duvet. He smiled down at her, reaching to cup her cheek and kiss the top of her head once more. It made her heart start, a warm blush creeping in over her cheeks that she met with unfounded defiance.

“You know, I’m a married woman now, not just a child that needs placating,” there was a pout that followed, and he was quick to oblige, catching her pout between his own lips briefly. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, her body rising to his touch as it pulled away. When he fully parted from her, Persie’s eyes opened wide, looking every bit as innocent as the child she claimed not to be. His smiled softened more, offering her a hand. She took it, her small hand fully captured in his palm.

“Welcome to your honeymoon, my love,” Hades smiled, pulling them both from the bed to wide windows. A soft roll of dark waves on a sandy beach pulled her mouth into a contented smile. Hades wrapped his arms around her shoulders, draping his body over hers. “I thought you might enjoy a break from flower nymphs and rolling hillsides,” he spoke into her hair.

Persephone smiled, pulling their joined hands to her lips and kissing at his knuckles one by one. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered against the finger that bore his ring, the metal cool against her lips. She turned in his arms then, releasing his fingers for better purchase at his hips. “You left me dressed.” The accusation was directed up at him, her chin resting just below his chest. He sighed in response, a slight shrug to his shoulders. The rise and fall of it taking her with him.

“Call me old fashioned, but I-” Hades started before catching the gleam in her eye. “Don’t. Don’t call me old fashioned,” he backpedaled quickly, “but I thought the first time I saw my wife naked, I’d prefer to do so while she was conscious.” The quirk of her brow hardly went unnoticed, her mouth in a tight line of amusement.

“You’ve seen me naked, Hades,” she countered, already sneaking her thumbs beneath the hem of his joggers, her fingers ringing around the band holding the pants in place. Her head tilted, the perfect lilt to make her all the more appealing to him. He absently wondered if she knew how it looked.

“Not as my wife,” Hades returned, his fingers reaching to touch the gentle curve of her neck, watching as she shivered with what he always hoped was as much anticipation as he felt. Her eyes took on something more sinister then, a clever knowing that had a way of putting him in his place quickly.

“Well then, I suppose you should take a seat, Your Grace,” Persie gleamed, her fingers retracting from him as she untangled her body from his arms. A gentle, but pointed finger to his chest had him practically floating back to their bed. He wondered if the linens would survive them. The bed frame.

“As My Lady commands,” he answered back, marveled at how different she had become since they’d first met. How different he had become, as well. His hands itched with the first need to touch when her shoulders shrugged out of her sweater, letting it fall to the floor with a “shhhh”. Her chest felt tight, and she could feel her skin grow more pink, an unseen blush creeping in over her now bare shoulders.

Her hands moved to the straps of her loose tank top, over one shoulder and then the next, the garment swiftly joining her sweater on the floor. Hades had to swallow down every filthy thought that came unbidden to mind. “Kore,” he pleaded, desperate to touch her flesh and feel the warmth of it in his own hands. He dug into the sheets instead, fisting them for something to hold onto. She took no pity, standing before him in lace that looked unbearably familiar. Smiling briefly, she caught her thumbs in the hem of her own sweats then, turning around to slowly draw the fabric down over the swell of her ass.

“Fuck me,” Hades spoke, not realizing he’d managed to get a breath out. His hands came to his forehead, pushing the tendrils of hair that threatened to obscure his view back, holding onto the back of his head. “You are-” he started, not sure how to finish the sentiment he’d meant to provide her with.

“Your Queen,” she finished for him, standing straight on then, offering him her hand. He took it and stood, allowing himself to be directed by such a tiny thing. She made quick work of his clothing, leaving him clad in only black boxer briefs in moments. “And impatient,” Persie added, her eyes flashing just the tiniest bit of red.

She guided him back once more, landing them both on the bed, her legs splayed to either side of his hips, his palms cupping warm handfuls of her ass. He stared at her one moment too long, looking at her lips, the natural pout of them, wondering how it was he had lived without them for so long. Persie took the distraction as an opportunity, sliding down his body to cause a flurry of friction against her soaked core and the notable hard-on he’d been sporting since she’d first laid a finger on him.

“Kore,” he groaned, the shock of it causing his hips to stutter upward. Any alluring confidence was suddenly lost on her features when she’d felt the friction again, releasing a gasp that edged easily into a moan. Her hands were braced on his chest, feeling eons of muscle that he’d built there flex under her touch. She ground down against him again, the feeling of his hard body beneath her with the conflicting softness of the comforter against her shins was odd, and made her feel something wicked low in her belly.

His hands moved higher to her hips, trying to steady himself as best he could against the sudden onslaught of his wife’s ministrations. She worked her hips in a cruel rhythm against his, cock aching against the fabric of his brief, the friction just this side of bearable. He was panting by the time she’d finally sated herself with the idea, a stain of their mixed fluids against the crotch, and one on hers to match. There was a more definite blush on her cheeks then, another sign of her pleasure that he willed himself to remember for all eternity.

“W-Wait,” he breathed as she reached nimble arms behind her back to remove the last of her clothing. She paused then, her eyes on him with a heady curiosity. “I wondered, t-that is, if I could…” he trailed off, the prospect of fully disrobing his wife still so new to him, it almost felt surreal. Persephone understood then, smiling gently at him before lowering herself to lay on his chest, the sight of her breasts pressed together and against him practically making his head spin.

“As you wish,” she offered, tracing the faint lines of scars he hardly cared about in this moment. His hands were slow, almost shaky, despite having done this before. Hades felt for the clasp, unlatched what had obscured the view he was drooling for, and watched in amazement as his wife, ‘wife, wife, wife’ his brain echoed, rose from his chest, breasts full and round and ready.

“So beautiful,” he whispered under his breath before rising to meet her. In that moment it felt painful to have any inch of skin not touching hers, as though he might meld their two bodies together. His lips captured hers again, wishing he could convey every single emotion that was floating through his heart with his kiss. At her groan, he challenged, tongue sweeping out to meet hers and finding the taste sweeter than he remembered. Perhaps all the nectar they’d had the night before. Then again, she always tasted sweet.

His hands tangled themselves in her hair, feeling the way the tresses captured him back, wound around him as if in some sort of claim. Another groan, though he hardly recognized which of them it was. Persie was grinding down once more, forever impatient to feel the full depth of him. He might have laughed were her movements not quite so paralyzing.

“Hades,” she keened, feeling herself so close to the edge, but needing just that slight bit more. There was a feral sound that might have been his own voice, something that snapped a chord in her slim body, back arching just enough to press her chest firmly against his. She was close and he couldn’t wait any longer. Her impatience had rubbed off on him.

In a quick movement, their positions had flipped, Hades hovering just far enough that he could tug the lace of those suddenly familiar panties down. “Are these…” he started, too unfocused to explain fully where he’d known them from. The first glimpse of her nearly naked body he’d ever seen. Still, he tossed them unceremoniously to the floor, watching her eyes fixate on him with blown pupils. His own briefs were removed just as quickly, perhaps with a tear or two that he would complain of later.

She groaned again at the sight of him, kneeling before her like a man come to worship, the thought causing a dark jolt of pleasure to thunder through her. He paused there, eyes wide, momentarily uncertain as his knees dipped further into the mattress. “Hades,” she started, sounding almost shy as she rose on hands and knees to meet him, his cock aching to be touched or licked or- 

She climbed on top of him, seating herself on his length with little preamble. Hades threw his head back, the tight heat of her body too much, too quickly. She gasped when she felt his hips stutter upward and forward, not sure whether to escape or plunge deeper into such a splendid torture. “K-Kore,” he breathed, his head falling forward once more into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It smelled of sweat and something warm and unplaceable as it always did. He lapped at it once, nuzzling into the scent as his hips canted up and back, up and back.

“Hades,” she spoke, eyes screwed shut in desperate concentration, trying to match his slow rhythm with a brutal one of her own. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, wondering if this was exactly the sort of divine pleasure that might truly corrupt her one day. Her chest ached, tight and jutting against her husband’s, ‘husband, husband, husband’. “Hades, please, a nipple, a hand, a-anything,” her voice pleaded, though it sounded unfamiliar to her. He was deep, harder than she remembered him ever being. And at the touch of his tongue to the swell of her breast she arched again.

“So beautiful,” he chimed again, the new angle pushing him deeper and making his body shudder into hers. Like this he had just enough leverage to reach down, mouth open as he captured one nipple between careful teeth, his tongue lashing over the turgid flesh. He caught up to her then, the cant of his hips meeting her wild thrusts with abandon. 

She had been wound tight, and his fingers at her other nipple had her body shaking, the orgasm ripping through her and milking him in moments. The tightness became unbearable, and she let loose a cry that almost sounded like he’d hurt her. He followed closely behind, a drawn out groan sounding far too loud in the space that had seemed so quiet only an hour ago. They shivered together a few moments, focused on the junction of their bodies, the immediate pleasure still rippling through them. After a few moments, she managed to rise, his softening cock slipping from her body with a wet sound that might have made her blush again if all the blood in her body wasn’t centered on her sex.

They stayed quiet, collapsing in the soft heap of blankets and pillows together. Persephone couldn’t help herself, rubbing the fabric against her bare body and delighting at the sinful feeling of it. Hades remained still, his eyes half slitted and watching her bloom into something he’d never imagined to lay beside.

“Are you happy, my love?” he finally asked, one hand thrown over his eyes to shield him from any answer that might wound his pride. Persie only smiled, shoving the hand away and sliding her body from the comfort of soft silks, to the hard lines of his flesh once more. Gently, she moved to hover over him, mindful of his sensitive length and her own tender skin. She kissed the crook of his nose then, a soft touch of her lips to it, before returning them lower, a chaste kiss that ended in a yelp from the King of the Underworld.

“Quite,” Persie nodded back, her hand having trailed its way to give his recovering cock a teasing touch. “I think I might have found my throne,” she giggled, watching air shake from his lungs in what started as surprise and ended in a delighted laugh. He wrapped an arm around her, and captured her teasing hand in his, returning the kiss to her knuckles and ringed finger. She smiled at it, feeling the ache of sleep pull at her again, and watching his eyes crinkle into a yawn.

“Hades?” She yawned back, feeling sleep beckon her harder than it had the first time. He supplied a ‘Hmmm?’ back and she felt it through his chest. “We’re going to break this bed, aren’t we?” Her voice was drowsy for such a lurid thing. He just grinned back, eyes still closed and body tired. “Maybe tomorrow, Your Grace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send comments, criticisms, cliff notes, carrier pigeons? (Also diamonds?) 
> 
> Second foray into LO fanfics, and about to attempt 30 days of smut so get ready ladies, gentlemen, and those who have yet to make up their minds~
> 
> [wut am i doing???]


End file.
